


The Fluffiest Clop

by DeltaSmutSPD (Psyga315)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Furry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/DeltaSmutSPD
Summary: It has been six months since you got to Equestria. So far, you've adjusted very well to it and even gotten Fluttershy to open up to you. One day, after babysitting Angel Bunny, Fluttershy invites you over for tea. This would be the day you confess your feelings to Fluttershy, you tell yourself.And as you mentally prepared yourself to do just that, you notice Fluttershy's chest and get aroused by it. Which is weird, considering that it's the fur you're attracted to.





	The Fluffiest Clop

“Thank you again for pet-sitting Angel.” Your heart sank as you heard that angelic voice when you saw the buttery yellow Pegasus let you into her house. You were nervous, yes, but you managed to spend the past six or so months getting to know Fluttershy past the shy, meek girl she was in the show.

Fluttershy went over to get the tea ready. It was no secret to anyone paying close attention that you had a thing for Fluttershy. Well, to be fair, you had a thing for the Mane Six, but Fluttershy was that one choice you’d go with _if_ you had to pick.

Yeah, call yourself original, but she had a lot of qualities that you’d find in your ideal woman. Nice, kind, attractive, motherly… Admittedly, you wanted to check that last part out with Twilight to see if a certain complex named after a Greek tragedy was in play. But for now, you sat in Fluttershy’s living room awaiting the right moment.

This was it. You were going to confess your feelings to Fluttershy. She _had_ gotten hints of your attraction, though it’s just her titular quirk that had gotten in the way of it being a reality. So, you might as well give that a little push.

“Here’s some herbal chamomile tea.” Fluttershy said. You took the tea and began to sip it. Not too much, however. You had acquired a taste for tea, but not _strong_ tea. You had to build up your taste buds for that. So instead, you just sipped, waited five seconds, and then sipped again. “So, how are you enjoying your stay in Equestria?” She asked you.

It had been about six months since you arrived in Equestria via a mishap spell from Twilight’s student. The idea was to be in Equestria for a short while as Twilight worked on a spell that’d send you back. However, you considered Starlight’s screw up to be one of the few good things she’s done in her time on the show, though you didn’t have any sort of strong opinion on her.

Because now you’re having tea with your favorite pony and are this close to confessing to her. You took a few moments to scan her beautiful form, her shimmering blue eyes, her flowing pink hair, her fluffy yellow fur…

That’s when you stared at Fluttershy’s chest. She being a horse, you’d think there’d be nothing to look at with her chest and, if the fan art is to be believed, her fun bags would be located at her crotch. But something caught your eye.

There seemed to be a large buildup of fur at Fluttershy’s chest, something you only noticed when she sat up on the couch. You sat next to her, your leg touching her firm and warm leg, your feet just a few inches shy of touching her hoof. She turned her head to you and gave you an odd look when she noticed your stare.

“U-uhm, excuse me, but what are you looking at?” Ah shit, busted. Wait, what? No. You’re looking at fur, not breasts. You confidently say that you were just looking at her chest, praying to Celestia or even Lauren Faust (if _that_ fails, Josh Haber, Meghan McCarthy, even M. A. Freaking Larson, depending on whoever’s writing this particular episode) that she took it in a positive manner.

“O-oh, this?” Thank the God-like Alicorns or Writers. “It’s nothing, this is just my chest fluff.” She said. Chest fluff. That’s perhaps one of the cutest words you’ve ever heard. You just can’t help but look at it. You have the strongest urge to touch it, but you don’t want to breach any sort of trust you have. Instead, you quoted a kid’s movie that your aunt took you to see when you were ten.

“ **IT’S SO FLUFFY, I’M GONNA DIE!** ” You blurted out. Fluttershy just blushed, as did you. “Erm… Um…” You felt Fluttershy scoot a little bit, not away from you, but _towards_ you. She gave the cutest yet softest giggle you could ever hear and just spoke up.

“R-really? I don’t think it’s anything to get _excited_ over…” As she said that, she began to inhale. “R-right?” As she did, her chest began to expand and as it did, so did the fluff. What was once a normal sheet of extra fur became an outright shaggy rug. She gave you a smile, her eyelids slightly over her eyes as her wings began to spread.

You remembered a lecture from Twilight regarding the behaviour of Pegasus Wings. When they’re near a pony they like, or even have naughty thoughts of, their wings would stand up as if they’re ready to take flight. Twilight, being part Pegasus due to magic, concluded the reason must be that the brain patterns of fornicating are the same sort of patterns Pegasi use to take flight. As such, you’ve given it the crude nickname of Wingboners.

And speaking of wingboners, you looked down and noticed your _own_ boner. That, and you were pretty sure from a nature documentary you watched during another night wasted on Youtube that birds tend to puff up their chests to get potential mates. So, this was it. Fluttershy is the one who hits on you, not the other way around.

Well, you were thinking it anyways, time to take her up on the offer.

You hugged Fluttershy as you two fell down on the couch. You smothered your head all over Fluttershy’s fluff, rubbing all over it as the smell of a spring meadow filled your nostrils. You sniffed, taking as much of the nature smell that you can.

“O-oh my!” Fluttershy gave another soft giggle as her hooves overlapped your body, holding you snugly in place as you continued to motorboat her fuzzy fur. Your hands began to rub around her fur as well, with one of them brushing her face. Your boner got harder. While you wore cargo shorts you began to feel something wet and sticky. You look down and pulled away your crotch, noticing that Fluttershy’s crotch had begun to show its _own_ arousal.

“Please?” She asked you. You nodded, then slammed your clothed crotch right on Fluttershy’s. You then began to hump her continuously in a slow pace, your boner grinding against her pussy. She cooed and gasped as her grip on you tightened, thus restricting your body as you continued to pump. You pulled up a little and saw Fluttershy grit her teeth and smiling as her eyes were shut closed. You motioned in with your lips and kissed her. She kissed you back, your tongue and hers beginning to do their own cuddlefest.

You slowed down your humping as you looked at Fluttershy. Her body began to twitch and her eyes began to roll back. Her gasping became higher pitched. As though you shared a psychic link with her, you too became short of breath. You shoved your head right into Fluttershy’s chest and moaned out in pleasure as your penis began to throb.

Fluttershy held you tightly as you came all over your underwear. You felt your crotch becoming wet and you felt very uncomfortable lying down, as the wet and sticky feeling went all over your crotch and left leg. You woozily got up and proceeded to take off your cum-soaked shorts, looking to Fluttershy as you asked where to throw it.

“On… On the ground…” She said. You dropped the shorts and got onto the couch. You held Fluttershy’s body as the last bit of semen escaped and stuck itself onto Fluttershy’s soft fur. You noticed Fluttershy was still blushing and huffing. It seemed you got off prematurely. You knew you were well past the getting to know each other phase, so you decided to place your hand at Fluttershy’s crotch.

It felt so warm and fuzzy, yet so moist and gummy at the same time. And you hadn’t even put your fingers inside her yet. You kissed her on the cheek as you dug in, your middle finger acting as a tiny little penis going inside Fluttershy. Fluttershy’s moans became sharp and short, as though you were jamming something sharp inside her, but it didn’t sound as painful as if you actually did that sort of thing.

With your other hand, you felt Fluttershy’s fuzzy chest, the thing that made you erect in the first place, and just rubbed your hand all over her. In a way, her warm, fuzzy body was unlike anything you ever felt before. It had the height and comfort of a body pillow, though with the… interactivity of a sex doll. This is perhaps _the_ fantasy Japanese love pillows that all horny anime fans wish… Though the pony might be a turn off for them.

You let out a yawn as you wiggled your finger inside. You became slower with your fingers, as if you were massaging Fluttershy. As such, Fluttershy’s own moans became softer, to the point where it felt sort of tiring. The smell of Fluttershy’s sweat-produced musk began to overpower the smell of the outdoors as you felt every slippery part of Fluttershy’s crotch lips. Every inch if your fingers on the other hand felt comfortable as they brushed past some of the woolliest parts of her chest. You placed your head on it and just snuggled on the compressed fur.

You could see Fluttershy begin to relax as you felt a torrent of cum erupt and cover your hand. You pulled out and subconsciously wiped your hand on Fluttershy’s chest, the musk now being replaced with the smell of sex. A smell that you and Fluttershy would have to get rid of in case any of Fluttershy’s friends walked in. For now, it was still a pleasant smell that you and her could sleep to.

“I love you…” You whispered out.

“I love you too.” She said too. Those were the words you needed to hear before you went to sleep.

When you two woke up, you immediately went to work cleaning up after yourselves and as soon as it was done, you left her house, but not before giving each other a hug and a kiss. It would be a while before you and her decided to practice actual, penetrative sex, but for now, sexual cuddling was perhaps the best way to get comfortable with your lover.

You didn’t care if you lived in Equestria for another six months or even a year now. Now that you not only have confessed your feelings to Fluttershy, but also became her friend (with benefits, of course), you were finally in the paradise that bronies for many years had made Equestria out to be.


End file.
